Sonic:the darkness in my heart
by brebeans
Summary: "They say a hero's heart is a pure as the driven snow, if that is true, im not much of a hero am I?" Thanks to eggman, Sonic is stuck in his dark form and Sonic's memories has been rewritten. Can Sonic's friends Save him? Or will they lose the peppy hero they know forever?
1. prequel

**Prologue:**

(sonic's P.O.V)

I'm running through the corridors of this twisting maze Eggman built, I have to escape, and I have little time to do it. Eggman had injected me with something, I don't know what it is, but it's bad. It's blurring my vision, slowing each step I take. It's making me tired, but I know it's not an drug to make you sleepy, I've been injected with that so many times I could recognize it on sight. I can not stop, i'll collapse if i do. I can hear him laughing at me, desperately trying to escape.

"Gotta keep running, don't stop" I tell myself over and over again. I need to pick up my speed, I can't slow down, I need to speed up. I forced myself to run faster, but not by much. A broken leg doesn't exactly help me. I can feel the pain increasing, but I continue to run. Then I thought of an idea. I used that pain to help propel myself, a technique that I've known for some time, but no one else knew about it. I continued to pick up speed, but then my OTHER leg broke. I fell to the floor, unable to get up. I saw Eggman walk over to where I was lying helplessly on the floor.

"I won." He said. I smiled, and that confused him

"No you haven't. You may have one the battle but the war rages on, and no matter what happens to me, Every freedom fighter will continue to fight. You will never win. It's one against many, and we have one thing that you don't posses, and that you never will." I said

"Hm? And what is that?

"the power you get from having friends at your side. We have full hearts, courageous hearts, ready to tackle whatever comes, no matter how many blows they take, because we have friends. All you have is cold…..Lifeless….Robots." I said, then everything faded to black.

(Eggmans P.O.V)

Foolish hedgehog….Because when you awake….I will have the best ally of them all. I'll have _you._

_**End of prologue.**_


	2. Episode 1 Transformed

_**Chapter 1.**_

(Tails P.O.V)

"Hurry up Amy! Sonic is in the room around this corner!" I shouted behind me

"Right behind you Tails!" Shouted Amy. It's been almost a month since we have seen Sonic. I recently discovered what happened, Amy and I are here to rescue him. I hacked into Eggman's computer system and found out that Sonic is being held in an chamber, and that is where we're heading. Following an digital hologram of the map, Me and Amy are almost there. Suddenly, a dark blast comes from the room Sonic is in. and I saw what looked like super sonic fly out of the room, and into the central command room. Could that be...Sonic?

"Amy! Change of plans! We're heading to the control room!" I shouted.

"Got it!" She said, while smashing an robots head. I grabbed Amy and we flew over to the Command center. When we walked in, the door closed behind us. Eggman flew to the center of the room in his pod, then stepped out of it and walked up to us.

"Amy,Tails. It's so nice of you to visit Us."

"Cut the chit chat Eggman! I demand to see Sonic!"

"If you insist, Oh Sonic!" Shouted Eggman. I saw the figure from the explosion step out of the shadows. It looks like Sonic….but something was off. His fur was a midnight blue, his eyes were now crimson, and an smoky dark purple aura was around him.

"What is it dad?" Asked Sonic. His voice was the and Amy were both a little shocked. Did sonic just call eggman Dad?!

"these people came to visit you." He said

"I don't get visitors often, most likely because they don't leave alive." Said Sonic. That comment made my hair stand on its ends.

"try not to kill your guest this time Sonic." Said Eggman

"I make no guarantees." Said Sonic, I could hear a hint of joking in his voice. "But seriously dad, do you even know who these people are?" I couldn't believe it at first, I saw Amy crying a little. Then I realized, Eggman did something to Sonic! I bet we could snap him out of it too!

"Of course I do, would I have let them here if I didn't? I'll let you play reunion." Said Eggman, then he left.

(Sonics P.O.V)

"Hello Sonic." said the fox.

"yea, Hi." Said The hedgehog. I was confused, Why did the doc let these people in?

"Hello. Lets start with introductions, shall we?" I said. They both nodded

"I'm miles prower, But everyone calls me Tails. I'm the smartest of the group, and you're brother." Said the fox. Brother? I had a brother? This made no sense to me, I don't remember having an brother, yet I feel like I can trust him. Is my memories perhaps, false?

"I'm Amy, I was you #1 fangirl. I would always chase you around and try to get you to love me." Said the hedgehog. I couldn't help but cringe when she said her name, but why?

"Names Sonic, I'm the doctors Son, and his #1 ally." I said. I wasn't very sure of myself anymore, these people were making me question my reality. They seem vaguely familiar, but from where?

"No, you're not." Said Tails. "You're Sonic the hedgehog, Fastest thing alive, Leader of the freedom fighters." I was caught by that sentence. I noticed I started to pay full attention to them. Where they lying to me? Or telling the truth? I can't decide anymore.

"remember the first time we met? I was on little planet, you were saving me and the planet from Eggman. When you saved the planet, you invited me to join the freedom fighters, and I accepted? Or the time when you got stuck in another dimension and became the king of it, and I went after you because you missed our date? I thought it was just an excuse, but later I found out it was true. I just want to say, I'm sorry. You've saved me so many times, but I never did anything in return." Said Amy. She started to cry. I do remember doing these things, but they don't line up with my other memories.

(tails P.O.V)

I noticed that Sonic's smoky aura started to fade, was Amy returning him to normal?

"Sonic, remember when Eggman turned you into an werehog and unleashed dark gai, but you saved the world with the aid of light gai? Or when Eggman unleashed the time eater on one of your birthdays? Remember when we first met?" I said.

(Sonic P.O.V)

"No." I admitted. I felt like I should have. With what they told me, it's invading my head, Which life is real? The one with father? Or with them?

"When you were 8, and running through the forest, you found me under an tree looking for a shelter. You asked me where my family was, and I said I don't have you told me" Said Tails

"Do you want me to be your family then? Everyone needs one." I interrupted. Me and Tails was shocked at what I just said. Images started flooding into my head, but which is real?!

"Which life is real!? The one with father or with you guys?! I just don't know anymore!" I exclaimed. I was now sitting on the floor looking down holding my head.

"Sonic." Said the fox. I looked up at him. "It's not which one is real, which one do you want to live?" Asked Tails.

"I…..I….I don't know." I said. I shouldn't hesitate, it should be with the doc, but something is holding me back. Right now, i can't think.

"I'll give you time to think. Use this to call me when you have an answer." He tossed me some kind of watch. Just then I noticed they had ones just like it on as well. How did I not notice them before?

As if to read my mind, Tails said "You can't see it unless you have one as well, so don't worry about Eggman seeing it. Come on Amy." and with that they walked out.

_**3 days later….**_

As I train tails words buzz in my head. What do I choose? Then a thought popped in my head, Do I want to be the _hero_, or the _villain_? I want to be the _hero. _I made up my mind. IF I stay with the doc, I'll cause misery and pain, if I go with them, I'll be stopping that misery and protecting everyone. I don't want to cause misery, not anymore. I went to leave the training room, when I was stopped by 2 robots.

"Out of my way. I'm done for today." I said

"Why? We usually have to Pull you out of there!"Said one of the robots

"The punching bag is Busted again, now step aside." I said I could feel my anger starting to boil

"I don't believe you, Now tell us the truth, who should we?" Asked one of the robots. I've had enough of their attitude

"BECAUSE I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL IF YOU DON'T! NOW MOVE!" I screamed

"Y-yes sir" They said, and they left me past. I quickly fled to my room. I sat down on my bed, and activated the watch. As soon as I did, it was automatically asked if I wanted to call Tails. He must have pre-programmed it. I hit yes, and started the call. It showed me their location, it must just show where i'm at so they can come and find me. After about 5 minutes the Watch turned off, and I got an call from dad.

"Sonic! These people are here to visit you again plus 2! You must have made an good impression!" Said father. I left the room and went to the control center. Plus 2? I opened the door and walked inside. I stood in front of them, next to father. I saw a red Echidna and a black hedgehog that looked just like me. I said nothing, and neither did they. Eggman was just watching us stand there.

"Ahem!" I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your business." Said dad, then he left. I waited until he was a good distance, then I spoke up.

"Mind introducing me to the other 2?" I said.

"Well, so theirs the faker." Said The black hedgehog

"faker? I think you're the faker around here, You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake." I said. I grinned at the hedgehog. He seemed kinda surprised at what I said, Was he perhaps another from the life I choose to live?

"You weren't kidding. Lets just get to introductions before _someone _engages in an full out brawl with someone where trying to help." Said The echidna. He eyeballed the black hedgehog. I chuckled.

"Fine. So how dose this Introduction thing work?" Asked the hedgehog

"You tell him your name, your relation to him, and then something else that you would always do." Said Tails

"names Knuckles, I'm one of your friends and I guard the master emerald." Said Knuckles, with pride

"Don't forget hot headed, and you loose the master emerald a lot." Said the black hedgehog. Knuckles started to get mad, and I chuckled. This was amusing.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog, your rival. We would always duke it out and tease each other." Said Shadow. Images seemed to pop in my head of these two.

"So Sonic, did you make your choice?" Asked Amy. This was it. If I tell them what I chose, there is no turning back, but if I lie, I can go back.

"Yes I did."

"and?" Everyone said at once. I sighed. This is it.

"I choose you guys." I said.

"Welcome back Sonic!" Shouted Tails "It may be awhile until all your REAL memories return, but i'm glad to have you on board!" I smiled. It felt good. All the memories started flooding in….About Knuckles….shadow ….Amy….Tails...etc.

"Well Tails, I think this is the first time you're wrong." I said.

"Wrong about what?"Asked Tails

"It didn't take me long to remember at all." Everyone smiled at the comment, even shadow cracked a tiny grin.

"Hey am I the only one that noticed that when Sonic remembered Everything, his aura disappeared yet his body hasn't changed at all?" Said Knuckles."How about the fact that Sonic is twice as tall as before?"

Everyone was silent for an moment. He was right, would I ever return to normal? I broke the silence.

"Guys, theirs something I need to tell you." I said. They all turned their attention to me.

"Do you guys remember when I went into that meterex base because one of the meterx leaders wanted to see me, and because there were a lot of fake chaos emeralds there,Tails Communicator shut off?"

"yea." They all said at once

"Well, it didn't shut off, instead it was switched to record…." I said. I tossed Tails my communicator

"Play it." I said. **  
**

**The video:**

"_Sonic cannon fire!" Shouted Tails. Sonic was then launched at the planet and went through the roof. He landed in the room where they make the fake chaos emeralds._

"_The scanner was right,there ARE a lot of fake chaos emeralds in here."Said Sonic. He shuddered a bit_

"_Suddenly I don't feel so great." Said Sonic_

"_sonic the hedgehog, how kind of you to drop in. I'm looking forward to meeting you. Won't you join me in my command center?" Said the meterex Leader. He was speaking over an intercom. Sonic jumped up an hole in the roof and landed in the command center. He was now staring face to face with the meterx leader_

"_He he, you're not at all what I expected. I didn't think you be so scrawny. Its hard to believe you're a great fighter." Said the meterex man_

"_Well maybe later I can prove to you how tough i am." Said Sonic"Right now I want to see my friends, well pal, are you going to show me where they are?"_

"_Of course I will, you're friends have not been harmed, in fact the only reason I took them prisoner was to lure you here. You see,I've heard so many stories about your powers and I decided to bring you here for an experiment." Said the meterex guy_

"_Sorry pal but i'm an hedgehog but not an gunniepig." Said Sonic "now where are my friends?"_

"_You will co-operate with my experiment. We'll start by testing your strength and speed." Said the meterex leader_

"_I already told you theirs no way i'm going to help ya. Now show me where my friends are!" Said Sonic. The meterex leader pressed an button._

"_Since you refuse i'll have to experiment on your friends."_

_A small dome thing rose from the ground, and inside where Chris and Cosmo. Chris was passed out. _

"_This is an trap sonic!" Said Cosmo_

_Sonic gasped and ran over to Chris and Cosmo_

"_Cris! Cosmo!" Shouted Sonic, then the dome started lowering in the ground again. When the dome had sunken completely in the ground again, Sonic was bent over and on the ground in front of the tile where the dome was once at._

"_The fate of your friends rest entirely in your hands" Said the meterex leader"If you choose to oppose me, then i assure you they will pay an painful price. It should be quite entertaining sonic, what is your decision. are you ready to proceed with the experiment?" _

"_I've never seen Cosmo look so scared." Said Sonic, his body began to shake, but only an little_

"_as she should be." Said the meterex leader_

_Sonic's fur turned an midnight blue as a smokey dark purple aura appears around him_

"_And Chris was passed out, what did you do to him?!" Asked Sonic_

"_he attempted to escape, and was taught an painful lesson." Said the meterex leader. "It is Time for the experiment. These two meterex was designed by me especially for this occasion. Gold will test your strength, and silver you're speed. These meterex was updated with data from past battles against you, so im eager to see if they can beat you." _

_Sonic then gave an maniacal laugh as he turned his head._

"_All right then, lets test them out!" Said Sonic, then the transmission shut off._

**Video end**

"so….This has" started knuckles

"it's happened before?" interrupted Tails

"Yup." I said

"At least you have control over yourself this time."

"well, kind of."

"What do you mean….Kind of?"

"I may be in control over my actions, but that doesn't include instincts, temptation,or dark thoughts, like the thought that's on my mind right now." I said

"What thought? Because If I'm thinking what you're thinking, then we may be in trouble." Said Shadow

"Revenge." me and Shadow said at the same time, confirming we were thinking the exact same thing.

"Sonic, I never thought I say this." Said Tails

"Go for it." Said Tails and Shadow at the same time.

"Sonic! Dinners ready!" Shouted eggman.

"perfect timing too." I said, then smiled evilly. Tails cringed, Knuckles was still processing what was going on, and Shadow smiled. "As Much as I hate to admit it, Eggman is a good cook." I said.

"really?" Asked Tails.

"yea." I said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to dinner." I said, then I left the room.

(Shadows P.O.V)

After Sonic left, Tails asked a question

"Why did you say we be in trouble Shadow?" Asked Tails

"because Sonic is stuck in his dark side, He thinks just like I do, and you know how evil my thoughts can get." I said

"And if Sonic thinks like shadow, wouldn't he ACT like Shadow?" Asked Knuckles

"Not normally, But Sonic is impulsive, so he'll often act as me." I said "The main reason this is bad, is because I've battled Dark before, and I nearly died. So something that powerful where to get a too evil thought"

"He would easily do it!" Exclaimed Tails

"Exactly. And because Sonic thinks like me, Revenge starts out nice, maybe knocking a few teeth out the guy, but if it goes on to long, death may be involved." I said

"So theirs a possibility Sonic might….Kill eggman? Without even realizing he's doing it?" Said Knuckles

"Afraid so." I said. I just hope Sonic's will to never give into darkness pays off here, we don't need ANOTHER death caused by Dark sonic.

* * *

**Me: Sonic...Who else did you kill? **

**Sonic: I didn't kill anyone!**

**Shadow: Yet anyway.**

**Me:Well, I'm ok with Eggman being killed**

**Sonic:Good point. *devil-ish grin, then he starts to leave***

**Shadow:Were are you going faker?!**

**Sonic:Well, she said it was ok to kill Eggman...**

**Shadow****: I think I like this dark sonic**

**Me:yea, it makes you two even MORE alike**

**Sonic and shadow: HEAK NO!**

**Me: OH YES! Sonic, you excused to go kill Eggman now**

***Sonic leaves the room***

**Shadow****: Are you seriously going to have Sonic kill Eggman? **

**Me:Why are you asking me?**

**Shadow: Because, it seems what ever you type and post really happens to Sonic**

**Me: Really? This should be fun. I guess Eggman's fate rest in my hands now. *Evily chuckles***

**Shadow: Lord help us**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next episode wile I kill shadow!**

**Shadow: What?!**


	3. Episode 2: Cracked egg

(sonics P.O.V)

I was walking through the hallways and to the dining room. This place is practically a mansion. Eggman still thinks i'm his son, so I have a plan. I'll act it out for a while, then attack when he least expects it. The I arrived. It was the same as last night, Scrambled Eggs, steak, and a pumpkin pie for dessert. I sat down. and started eating, Completely ignoring manners. We ate silently like usual. but after I was done, I grabbed the pie and threw it into eggman's face.

"What was that for?!" He asked. I gave him my signature smirk

"You should know by now eggy, when you team up with someone evil" I walked up to him, and placed my hand on his throat.

"They always back stab you in the end." I said, then I punched him in the face, knocking a few teeth out.

"Robots! Activate plan b!" Shouted Eggman.

"Plan b?" I asked, then I felt something stab into my arm. I looked and saw that one of the robots injected me with a purple liquid. Paralysis, great. I gave eggman a death glare, then I remembered Something. My watch was wired to my brain, so I could think and my watch could work. I set it to send Tails my location and to activate the camera so he could see what was going on.

(Tails P.O.V)

we were all waiting in the command room, when suddenly my watched turned on, it was Sonic! I quickly activated it. A map showed up in the corner while the rest of the screen displayed Sonic, not moving being carried away by robots.

"Sonic? What's going on?" I asked

"Long story short, after I uppercutted eggman one of these robots gave me paralysis and now i'm being dragged somewhere. Your map should show my location." Said Sonic. The others looked confused.

"How are you speaking right now if you have full out paralysis? If fact how did you even use your watch?" Asked Knuckles.

"Sonic is phyciclyconnected to his watch, He asked me to make him that in case of times like this." I said

"You can do that?!" Exclaimed knuckles and Shadow

"Yea he can, but it's painful. Very very painful." Said Sonic

Just then the map stopped working.

"Sonic, the map stopped working!" I exclaimed

Then and there Sonic cussed. Knuckles and I gasped, while Shadow just grinned

"I think I like this sonic better than the other one." Said Shadow. Why am I not surprised

I can't believe my brother out of all people just cussed! He has never done that in his life!

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I struggled to move, trying to break free of paralysis, but it's no use. They dragged me to a room and strapped me to a metal table. After they did I could feel the paralysis wearing off, and I started to move. I struggled to try and break free of the metal straps they put me in, but yet again failed. I saw one of the robots push an button, and electricity started surging through my body. It hurt, a lot. I didn't quite understand what they were trying to do, but i'm not going to let them do it! I continued to try and break free, but this time I'm using the pain to help make me stronger, then SNAP! The metal straps busted, and I destroyed the robots, and left. Eggman has gone too far, but when I got there, I saw Tails and knuckles passed out cold, with a little blood, and then shadow, just barely standing.

"Sonic." said Shadow, I paid full attention to him. Me and Shadow agreed an long time ago, that in a situation where we needed to put or difference aside, we would call each other by name as an signal

"Tails wanted me to tell you…...He gives you permission….To kill Eggman. Rip his….Heart out….Sonic" Said Shadow. I nodded and grinned, then I looked back at Eggman

"He isn't Sonic anymore Shadow….He is Dusk now!" Said Eggman. I flew up to him, pretending i was on his side for a moment, then I grabbed his neck

"You wanna bet?" I asked. His face immediately switched from confidence to fear. "Say Eggman, I wonder, If I hit you hard enough, will you crack like an egg?" I asked, then I tightened my grip on him. "Say goodnight, you rotten Egg." I said, and with that I ripped his heart out. Blood seeped from his body, creating an small pool under him. I looked back at Shadow, still holding Eggman's heart. At first Shadow looked shocked, but that melted away to amusement

"When I said rip his….. heart out, I didn't know you…...had the guts ….to actually do it." Said Shadow, then he passed out. I grabbed Knuckles, Tails, And shadow, and flew out of there. I'm heading home, and I never want to be here again.


	4. Episode 3 New news

After I got back home, I sat Tails on his bed, Knuckles on mine, and Shadow on the couch. Then I went in my room to get a pair of gloves that aren't blood covered. As I was slipping on a fresh pair of gloves, I walked into the living room to see Shadow awake. He was watching Television as if nothing ever happened. I looked at the television, and saw Shadow had tuned into a death metal concert. Usually I would shut off the Tv, but….I found the Music good this time around. I actually caught myself starting to tap my leg to the beat. I had no idea Dark Sonic was so much like Shadow, then again this is the first time I was actually living as him, When I battled with him I never really stopped to notice my taste have changed.

(Shadow's P.O.V)

I was enjoying the music, but I felt like someone was behind me.. I looked back, and to my surprise I saw Sonic. I thought he would yell at me for turning on death metal, but he was just staring at the television. Was Sonic enjoying this music? I saw he was sitting down on a stool, at a table. I saw under the table his finger was tapping to the beat. Sonic was enjoying death metal?!

"Well faker, It's about time you changed your tastes." I said. Sonic looked at me with shock

"How long have I been sitting here?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Let's see, You walked in five minutes after this started, and it's just ending, so around two hours." I said

"Two hours?!" Exclaimed Sonic. "I didn't even realise I was sitting here for that long."

"That will happen when you're listening to good music." I said.

"I'm going on a run, see you later faker." Said Sonic

"Don't kill anyone." I said, smirking. He gave me a cold stare, and it seems to become more intense when a slight smoky aura came around Sonic. As if Sonic noticed the aura, he took a deep breath, making the aura disappear. He walked out the door, and slammed it behind him. Obviously I struck a nerve.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I ran as fast as I could. Not stopping, not looking back. As I was running through the thick forest near town, images started popping into my head, images from another life i didn't have. It brought pain, Major pain, like migraine times five. What was wrong with me? I ran even faster, breaking the sound barrier in the process, These fake memories just keep invading my head, giving me a fake past and a fake name. With every false memory received, I go faster. It's propelling me forward, like it's leading me somewhere. That's when it hit me.

"_Robots! Activate plan B!" Shouted Eggman. _

"_Plan B?" I asked, then I felt something stab into my arm_

"_He isn't Sonic anymore Shadow….He is Dusk now!" Said Eggman._

I came skidding to a hault. THIS was plan B. Plan B was to change me entirely, and I'm not sure how much longer I got. I looked around to see where i ended up. Lush trees, tall grass, I was at some kind of cliff. I looked down, to see some loops. The grass was light green with dark green stripes, the dirt had an brown and orange checker pattern, I was in Green Hill Zone.

"Why would Eggman bring me here?" I asked myself. I looked around, all saw was the beautiful scenery of Green HIll Zone. I ran home as quickly as I could, hoping Tails was awake. He'd be able to figure out how to stop "Plan B". I ran straight into the house, and made it half way up the stairs before everything faded to black.

(Tails' P.O.V)

I woke up, and looked around. I got moved to my room.

_How did I ge- _My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the steps. I quickly hopped off my bed and ran into the hallway. I looked at the steps and gasped. Sonic had rolled down the steps because he fell unconscious. I saw Shadow staring at Sonic, and Knuckles tiredly walk up to me, still half asleep.

"What was that noise?" Asked Knuckles

"Sonic falling down the steps." Said Shadow. I stood there for one more moment, before taking action. I picked up Sonic, and started running to the lab. Knuckles and Shadow followed close by. Once I was in the lab,I laid Sonic on a table. I ran over to my chemistry set and began work.

"So, what's going on with the faker?" Asked Shadow

"That electrical current was rewriting his memories in his head." I said as I worked. "And unless we do something soon, we'll lose the Sonic we knew and won't be able to get him back very now, all his real memories have been removed, so if we're lucky, he may just end up with amnesia." The lab fell dead silent. It was that way for one hour.

"FInished!" I exclaimed, breaking the silence. I held up a sapphire blue chemical. I put the chemical in a syringe, and walked over to Sonic. His eyes were squinted shut, and sweating while unconscious. I injected the serum into him, and by the looks of it that eased the pain a bit. I picked him up again, and laid him on his bed.

"Now we Wait, and hope for the best." I said.


End file.
